


Logged

by SummySwan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Cuddling, Jae Ha in denial (when isn’t he), Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: It wasn’t like Jae Ha’s advances were serious in the first place...he was simply just curious, that’s all.  Perhaps that curiosity was why he had found himself pretending to fall asleep on Kija’s shoulder during their nightly watch.
Relationships: Jae-Ha & Kija (Akatsuki no Yona), Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Logged

Jae Ha had started doing it for his own amusement at first. It was just a slight sweeping of the hand around the other’s waist, a compliment here and there, multiple excuses to lean into Kija’s space to see how he reacted. Jae Ha enjoyed watching the naive little Kija become adorably flustered. Getting to watch him freeze up with surprise, become shy and fidgety, it was an enjoyment only he got to partake in. He was a natural flirt after all...It was simply in his nature to tease. 

However, it had become less amusing and more intriguing as time went on. Kija, the supposedly naive dragon, never seemed to shy away from his touch. In fact, Kija had never told him to stop it or knock it off. This was what had perplexed Jae Ha, as he expected the other to honestly come forth and ask him about his behavior. The most likely reason as to why the other dragon hadn’t done so was that Kija was quite dense, and hadn’t realized that Jae Ha was obviously flirting with him. Or, Kija knew that Jae Ha was a notorious flirt and wasn’t taking his advances seriously.

Not that Jae Ha’s advances were serious in the first place...he was simply just curious, that’s all. Perhaps that was why he had found himself pretending to fall asleep on Kija’s shoulder during their nightly watch outside the tents, only doing so to feel the other’s body tense up from surprise. He waited until everyone had settled into their tents and the both of them were comfortably slouched on top of a flat, dry log. It was then that he executed his plan, allowing his poised position to slouch and tilt towards Kija’s body, head pressing into his shoulder.

“Jae Ha...?” He heard Kija’s voice whispered lowly, taking extra care not to wake the others sleeping nearby.

Jae Ha didn’t move or twitch a muscle, merely evening out his breath and allowing his body to slump further into Kija. He waited with baited breath, hearing only the crickets chirping around them before he felt a shift from the other’s body. A tentative hand slowly slid around his waist with the upmost care and gently grasped his hip, and Jae Ha found himself being snugly tucked into Kija’s side. Before his brain could even begin to process what the fuck that reaction meant, Kija spoke again.

“If you wanted to cuddle, you could’ve just said so.” 

Jae Ha’s eyes popped open.

“Eh?” The sound slipped from his lips before he could compose himself.

Pulling his face back from Kija’s shoulder, Jae Ha was floored to find the other’s eyes mixed with an ocean blue and gentle green gazing directly into his eyes, flickering briefly towards his lips. The moon was bright enough for Jae Ha to see the dark flush spread across Kija’s cheeks and the way his pupils were undoubtedly dilated, face looking the picture of beautiful. Jae Ha still felt the other’s human hand warmly grasping his hip, his body tingling from the contact. 

Jae Ha’s own face mirrored the lustful flush, a rare look of surprise etched into his features. He couldn’t help but admire Kija’s beauty, and his heart was rapidly beating for more reasons than what he had admitted to himself. It was as if they were both caught in a trance, unable to look away as they unknowingly grew closer and closer. Soft huffs of breath mingled in-between the inches of space from their lips, and Jae Ha found himself wanting to lean in to close the small gap. 

Although, he might’ve hesitated for a second too long, because Kija was the one who leaned forward and pressed their lips firmly together. And oh, oh, Jae Ha felt like his entire body had been electrocuted. It was just a simple peck of the lips, yet it felt unlike anything he had ever felt before. Jae Ha found himself pushing forward, arms coming to wrap around Kija’s waist as their kiss turned less innocent. This was the type of intimacy Jae Ha personally excelled at, one that only required bodies meshing together rather than mutual feelings of affection.

Jae Ha sighed into the kiss while he leaned his weight into the other, feeling Kija’s human hand grip tightly onto his hip. A sudden shift from one of the tents broke the tense moment, and Jae Ha got to see the split second Kija went from mesmerizingly gorgeous to a flustered mess.

Jae Ha was able to recover his sense of stability, although his flushed cheeks and somewhat ruffled hair may have given away how much he had been affected. 

“I can do more than cuddling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
